


Accidental Entanglement

by LokiLoser (RowanRiordan)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Energy Children, Eventual Romance, Fic could be triggery for people with ptsd/abuse triggers, FrostIron - Freeform, Hella spoilers in fic, Iron Man 3 Canon Divergance, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Loki has kids weird, Loki's POV, M/M, Mostly vanilla sex, Mpreg kinda? Not really, New York Happened, PTSD, Post-Iron Man 3 universe, See the author notes for all the canon diverging things, Spoilers for the end of Iron Man 3 and Thor 2 in the author notes beware, There will be sex, Thor 2 Canon Divergance, family building, genderqueer!Loki, just FYI
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanRiordan/pseuds/LokiLoser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One forgets some of the small details of their life in the wake of loosing a loved one. Bad decisions are made, promises are broken and people are hurt. For Tony, life hasn't been on his side since Pepper died. Maybe before that. He hoped to forget all about New York, Iron Man, everything that had ever hurt him. </p>
<p>That is, until a certain familiar face shows up and reminds them of a kiss they shared once, not so long ago in New York.</p>
<p>That familiar face bears a very unfortunate burden to share with Tony. One that might just save his life. </p>
<p>A fic about getting healthy and learning to love again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Entanglement

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, just for a note, this is Iron Man 3 compliant, up until the point where he gets the arc reactor removed and Pepper survives. That just didn't happen, as far as this fic is concerned. It's alos Thor 2 compliant, except the whole scene where Loki shows up on Odin's throne didn't happen, he just disappeared and is assumed to be dead. 
> 
> Everything else should be explained I just wanted to clean this specifically up incase it wasn't clear.
> 
> I hope you all like this fic, it's my first attempt at Frostiron. 
> 
> Please comment!

He knew this wasn't the best idea he'd ever had. 

He'd been watching Stark for a while now. The downward spiral he'd taken wasn't... pleasent, to the say the least. Ever since the woman had died... now the path was clear though, and that's what mattered. 

Now was probably the best time, while Stark was placidly drunk, sitting inside his Malibu home. The trickster was running out of time when he pressed the doorbell. The gentle rain that pattered down around him sizzled when it contacted his flesh, indicitive of how close he really was. Stark swayed up to the door, bewildered at the person on the other side when it was finally opened. Loki didn't waste time on words, simply pushing past him into the dry interior of the house. 

"What the fuck? What are yo- How is this even- What are you doing?" Stark stammered after the god, who shed layers of leather and armor as he walked, leaving the peices carelessly behind as he did so until he was down to his breeches and thin green shirt. 

"I need refuge. Here seemed to be the most sufficent." He turned to the billionaire, who was still processing his words when the first wave of pain hit him right in the center of his mass. He doubled over, clutching his middle with one hand on his knee to for support. 

"Wha- don't die in my living room." Stark cautiously approached him, bleary eyed. 

"I'm not dying. Do you remember our interaction in New York?" Loki righted himself as much as he could with the ever present magical ache in his torso. Seeking relief, he lowered himself onto the couch. 

"The one where your threw me out a window? Yeah, I remember that quite well." Stark nursed the scotch in his hand, eyeing the god speculatively. Loki rubbed his aching muscles and sighed.

"Just before that." Loki could picture it perfectly in his mind, holding Stark up by his throat, the press of his soft, mildly frightened lips, the warmth of his breath as Loki drew it into himself. It had been, in hindsight, a selfish, implusive act. Now he was paying for it. It wasn't the first time though, he could remember years ago, his accidental brush with the wallbuilders assistant. He remembered Odin's rage and the entire family's confusion about the event. Now, reflecting, he understood why he was so different and what had happened, though he never imagined to repeat it. 

"Uh, yeah. I think. This isn't answering why you're in my house. Or why I haven't called the cops. Jarvis?" Stark turned on his heels, calling for his AI assistant. Loki, gritting his teeth at the rush of magic in his veins, flicked his hand, cutting the power to the house. It was better like this, in the dark. His skin was beginning to radiate green, just slightly, and the pain was increasing. 

"I did something, albeit stupid, and now I need your help. Come here." Stark set the scotch down on his coffee table and reluctantly shuffled closer to Loki's seated form, grumbling.

"I'm only doing this because I'm curious." Reaching out, the god grabbed the mildly impaired man and pulled him, hard, onto the couch next to him. Stark made a startled noise and tossed a punch toward the trickster, who caught it in his opposite hand. Glaring, he dropped the offending hand. 

"I need you to catch them," His teeth ground together harder as the waves of pain and magic started to intensify, the glow coming from his skin beginning to pulse and ripple. Stark watched him in speculative silence, though he seemed surprised and startled by the new developements. 

"Catch what? You're freaky godcold?" Loki's hand shot out and grabbed Stark's hair, yanking his head back. 

"Will you stop you're mewling and pay attention. They'll be fast." Just as he spoke the pain stuck him right in the diaphram, pushing his breath from his throat and pulling a cry out of him. The energy rippling over his body began to swirl around the one spot, central in his mass and accumulate there into a fluctuating green ball of light. He tossed his head back against the couch, breath coming in hard rasps while the ball continued to grow. He dropped his hand from Stark's head, who tried to move away, only to be caught by an angrily clawed hand.

"Don't. It's almost. Done." The god bit into his own lip, drawing blood, the very essence of what he was pooling just above his chest, draining him of his power until it split suddenly, in the center, into two seperate masses of green light. The larger of the two, the right one, shot off first, causing him to yelp and release Stark's leg from his hard grip. The billionaire jumped up, staring fearfully, then stumbled after the glowing sphere of light that was now racing around his living room. Loki didn't see him catch it because just then the other ball twisted, spiking upward and turning a shade of deep blue, almost black, before shooting off as well. Fear shot through the god, driving him to push himself off the couch and reach for this one himself, weak as he was, and catch it between two hands before tumbling to the ground. He landed on the floor hard, the ball pulled close to him. There, he closed his eyes and breathed, trying to steady the pounding of his heart while the pain subsided and he felt his magic and energy return into his body. It was silent for a long moment, only the sound of the rain pattering gently outside to punctuate the air. Then Stark spoke. 

"Um, why am I holding a baby?" 


End file.
